Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!
|release_eu= }} Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! (イナズマイレブン3　世界への挑戦!! lit. Lightning Eleven 3: Challenge to the world!!) is the third installment of the Inazuma Eleven games for the Nintendo DS. There are three versions: Spark (スパーク, named Lightning Bolt in the English version), Bomber (ボンバー, named Bomb Blast in the English version) and Ogre (ジ オーガ), each having different gameplay and stories. It was revealed at the Japan Expo by Akihiro Hino, that Inazuma Eleven 3: Lightning Bolt and Bomb Blast are going to released in Europe on September 27th, 2013. Plot Now that Raimon have beaten Aliea Gakuen and saved the world, a new challenge awaits for soccer players known from all over Japan, the Football Frontier International. Eventually, the team representing Japan in the competition is picked and are known as Inazuma Japan. They now have to win the Asia preliminaries to compete in the actual worldwide tournament, facing teams from England, America, Italy and more. Throughout there adventure in the FFI, they also come across devils and angels that they have to defeat, otherwise the Demon King will be revived after its 1000 year sleep. There also seems to be a new villain trying to gain something, Garshield Bayhan, who is using soccer as a tool to take over the world; and wanting to create a war. Inazuma Japan have to go through other struggles such as having an unknown coach known as the 'cursed coach', Gouenji Shuuya having the struggle of staying in Inazuma Japan as his father Katsuya Gouenji wants him to go to Germany to become a doctor, and more. Gameplay The game is split into two parts: one resembles a RPG, featuring various locations that Endou and his team have to explore in order to get new items, face several other players in short casual battles or to advance further in the story. Most of the goals of this part are indicated by a giant purple arrow; the second part is the actual match: using the stylus, the player moves the soccer team around against another team. The player can dodge opponent's attacks, slide tackle to take the ball away, or use a special ability available to the characters they recruited. The result of any of his players actions are determined by seven skills, the player's affinity, and the total number of players participating in an action. Special abilities can only be stopped with other abilities, meaning that they will always win against basic tactics. Shoot and catch hissatsu however play simultaneously, which means that unlike defending the ball they always consume the Ability bar and at the beginning are determined by the player affinity only. Genki Points Genki Points (GP), known as FP, Fitness Points in the EU versions. GP is what allows you to run for a limited amount of time, until that specific player gets tired. When a players GP runs out, the player won't run as fast and will show sweat coming from it, showing it is tired. When you have low GP, there is less chance of keeping possession of the ball and evading players . Your GP lowers whilst the player is running, so it is wise to pass a lot so the GP of that player doesn't decrease. Technical Points Technical Points (TP) are the basics of Hissatsu's in the games. TP allows you to use hissatsu until it runs out. Every character has a different amount of TP, but increase when they level up. As characters have TP, so do hissatsu. For example, Fire Tornado has a TP value of 33 in the first game, so if a character was to have a TP value of 90 in total, when they would use Fire Tornado, the hissatsu TP would take away it's own value to the characters TP, therefore resulting in a TP of 57. Versions Spark (Lightning Bolt) This game is based on the story of Fideo. Fideo is used mainly during the first scenes of the game, talking to Rushe and his teammates. This version of the game allows you to play against Tenkuu no Shito only, instead of that team as well as Makai Gundan Z. Both versions of Spark and Bomber are almost the same what is different is the opening screen. Bomber (Bomb Blast) This game is more on Rococo's Story. In the second version of the game, this is more focused on what happened to Rococo during his childhood. This version of the game allows you to play against Makai Gundan Z, instead of both that team as well as Tenkuu no Shito. Both Bomber and Spark are mostly the same though it differs with the opening screen, having an orange cover instead, including the title being orange and also with the ending credits having a vermillion background first. On the cover of Bomber, Midorikawa and Kurimatsu are missing. The Ogre This game is more on Kanon's story. In this third version, it is mostly based on the movie, the only difference that this time, the Ogre team fights Inazuma Japan, not Raimon. Also Endou Kanon's arrival is different from the movie. It has a lot more cutscenes (adding Kanon's arrival, Ogre's arrival, etc.). It also has a different opening from the other first two games, having a different song and different opening of the game. It also has a different credits ending, having a different song, though the pictures are the same with the others, the main difference having two photos added, mainly Kanon with his coach side by side with Endou and Fuyuka and finally the Ogre team. On the cover of Ogre, Kurimatsu and Sakuma are missing. Items Available *List of Inazuma Eleven 3 items Opening Spark Bomber The Ogre Gameplay Trivia *To build up the game's release in Europe, Nintendo will be releasing a set of Inazuma Eleven figurines. Navigation Category:Games